


Eat My Heart Out

by DiscoSheets



Series: Hubris and Humility [6]
Category: Silicon Valley (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Dubious Consent, Established Relationship, First Time, Hand Jobs, Lack of Communication, M/M, No Lube, Pre-Canon, Pre-Series, Rimming, Spit As Lube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-24
Updated: 2016-06-01
Packaged: 2018-05-03 05:45:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5278964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DiscoSheets/pseuds/DiscoSheets
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>an epilogue long in the writing</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was either late at night or early in the morning, depending on who you asked. If you asked Gavin Belson (a lean, sharp eyed boy who is just days from turning nineteen) he would have said the former and if you asked Peter Gregory (who was a little older and a bit taller than Gavin and whose features were soft in the places where Gavin's were angular) and he'd tell you it was early in the morning. But the time of day isn't important, what's important is that they were kissing and both of them are hoping to do a little more than kissing before Peter's alarm clock goes off.

Gavin is sitting on the edge of the sofa bed with Peter standing between his legs. Peter broke off what had been a truly fantastic kiss. “I want to try something new,” he said.  
“Like what?” asked Gavin.  
“You'll see,” said Peter. He gave Gavin a brief but firm kiss. “Now lie down and take off your underwear.”

Gavin tried to make something of a show with it. He hooked his thumbs into the waistband of his dark heather gray shorts and treated Peter to his sexiest smile before he slipped them down his hips a little bit at a time. _So dramatic_ Peter thought fondly. Gavin flopped down on the sofa bed, legs spread and the fingers of his left hand brushing lightly against his cock. Looking up at Peter with that come-get-me smile on his face, those dark eyes twinkling.

Peter seemed unimpressed though. He shook his head, “No, no on your stomach.”  
Gavin's smile shrank but he hesitantly rolled over and let Peter pull his body to the end of the bed so that his feet were planted more than a shoulder's width apart and his ass stuck out in at a funny angle. Gavin was scared then. He knew Peter would never hurt him. Not intentionally anyway.

He could feel Peter's breath on his back, which he had to admit was actually kinda sexy. And he also made sure he had a pillow under his face, in case he needed to scream. His body tensed as he felt Peter's fingers pull the cheeks of his ass apart. But very gently. Pete was always so gentle with him, to him. This wouldn't be so bad. Peter loved him after all, he was sure of it.

slippery and wet was pressing against his hole. Still, he babbled nervously. “You know I'd be lying if I said I hadn't thought about this, but I've always imagined it would be me who–” Gavin froze.

While he had been talking Peter had dropped to his knees behind him and he had started licking Gavin's asshole. Little flicks of the tongue punctuated every five seconds or so with a corkscrewing motion that made Gavin’s toes curl. The tension drained from his body in moments. _This really nice_ thought Gavin.   
“Do you like it?” Peter said, in a way that sounded like he already knew the answer.   
_Pete stopped, Pete you beautiful, infuriating, man why did you stop?_ Gavin tried to nod even though Peter can't see him because he's afraid that if he opens his mouth he'd make a fool of himself. He pushed his face back into the pillow, but a small embarrassingly girlish squeal still escaped from the corner of his mouth as Peter resumed rimming him.   
_I'm literally kissing your ass and you are taking sexual pleasure from it. Hardly surprising. Last Saturday I said your hair looked better without the gel you typically slather on it and I’ve had to wear a turtleneck everyday this week!_

He paused to whisper in Gavin’s ear. “Can I use a finger?” At this point Gavin would have let Peter shove his entire arm up his ass.  
“Uh, yeah,” he agreed and dutifully started sucking on the finger presented to him.

Gavin didn’t climax with a bang or whimper but with a small, sharp cry. He rested at the foot of the bed for a few moments. Then with little to no help from his legs (which still hadn’t stopped trembling) he climbed back up and into the bed.   
“Pete, that was really, really great.” No answer.  
“Pete?” No response. He tried again, “Pete?” Oh where was he? He heard the floorboards outside the garage creak and a door being quietly opened and closed. Soft footsteps across concrete.

“What were you doing over there, Pete?” he asked.   
“I had to brush my teeth.” Peter answered. Gavin was thankful it was dark in the garage because otherwise Peter would be able to see cheeks had turned bright pink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an epilogue long in the writing

When Peter was done brushing his teeth and had slipped back into bed Gavin turned to face him, propping himself up with his right arm “Where'd you learn to do that anyway?” He asked.  
Peter curled his hand into a fist, brought it to his lips and in a crude patomine of analangus.  
Gavin couldn't help but laugh. Peter also began laughing “I’m sure you’ve also practiced just like this,” he said.  
“Ew no way, man!”  
Okay maybe that wasn't entirely true. He'd given himself hickeys before, sucking on the soft skin on the underside of his forearm. But all that practice had paid off in the end and he'd been admiring Peter’s neck all week. Peter had been praising his hair and saying how nice it looked even without the gel. Peter knew that Gavin just couldn't resist it when he talked like that.

His body was still abuzz from his last orgasm. Peter Gregory really knew how to make a guy feel good. And Gavin wanted to make him feel good too.

“I owe you one don't I?” he said, his hand just brushing Peter’s inner thigh.  
“You don't owe me anything, Gavin.”  
The warmth of Gavin’s hand shifted to in between Peter’s legs. “Then what if I want to...”  
“Then I would be more than pleased.”  
Gavin grinned. Peter was pleased, the thin cotton barrier separated them couldn't hide that. Peter grunted impatiently and Gavin playfully patted Peter's groin. “I'm gonna make you feel so good, Pete.” He slipped his hand into the front of Peter’s underpants. Peter let out a ragged little gasp as Gavin wrapped his hand around his dick which Gavin judged to be comparable to his own. Though the thought occurred to him that he actually has yet to see Peter naked.

Should he be making eye contact while doing this?  He has typically closed his eyes whenever Peter would do with for him. Peter's meaty arms arms pulled him closer. He was practically in Peter's lap now. One hand on Gavin's hip the other on his cheek. Gavin happily accepted the thumb that was pushed into his mouth. While he continued to stroke Peter off with his left hand, he moved his right one squeeze to his boyfriend's ass.

After a few more minutes of this Peter came. Gavin's teeth clenched around Peter's thumb breaking the skin.  
"I'm sorry about that."  
Some moments passed before Peter broke the silence "Are you going to take your hand out of my underwear now?"  
Almost immediately Gavin removed his hand from the front of Peter's underwear. He groped around besides the sofa bed until he found the ratty towel that they used for dealing with cum. He threw it at Peter. It hit him at about chest height. He stared down at the towel.  
“It seems to be mostly confined to my underwear. Here.” He said as used he old towel to mop up Gavin’s now cold ejaculate from the garage floor. He removed his underwear and Gavin decided to believe the disparity in their sizes was nominal and was related to their overall mass. Peter made his way over to the washer and dropped both items items in and set it on a rinse cycle without adding detergent. “That should keep them from getting crusty.” He said, returning to the bed.

They were both naked now and wrapped in each other’s arms. Dawn’s silver light filtered in softly illuminating their freckled bodies.


End file.
